Rayman (SK)
Rayman is one of the main protagonists in the Soul Kingdom franchise. From the Rayman series, he is the lead protagonist in ''Soul Kingdom Purple'' and its direct sequels. He's the current Soul Prince of Shadow and has a spiritual link to Ratchet. Prior to Soul Kingdom see the encyclopedia What isn't told until in Rayman Nightmares is that Betilla had also fused a hair from Polokus and a hair from herself with the moon rays and Lums in order to give Rayman more magical and mysterious qualities, making him the first being to be biologically related to Polokus. In order to give Rayman power, special Lums called Silver Lums had to be created for him by fairies. Story ''Color Series Prologue During a nap, a meteor shower began, waking him up. He then notices a strange purple light falling towards the world. Rayman goes to the crash site, which was a thin river. Seeing the purple light in the river, the Raymai grabbed it with his detachable hands and immediately feels a strange power surge. He takes it out and sees a purple jewel in his hand. Part Purple Afterwards, he suddenly faints and falls into the river, which brings him to the Dive to the Heart. After talking to a mysterious voice, he meets his "new link": a lombax named Ratchet. Faux Paradox Series ''Rayman & Drayke: The Moon Twins ''Future Series'' SK "Spin-offs" ''Skylanders: Soul Kingdom'' ''Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter Rayman is found with Sly at the Brink. ''Oddworld: Soul Kingdom ''Soul Kingdom: Star Fox'' ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom When the Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow - AKA the "Dust Sisters" - take over Rayman's world and twist it into a nightmaer-filled world, Rayman and Drayke were the only ones not influenced. Due to their immunity to the darkness and their souls of light, the Shadow imprisons them in the basement with the Dream Key of Shadow. After Ned defeats the Dust Sisters, both Raymais are released from their hanging cage and Rayman gives the consciousness the Dream Key and upgrades Ned's yo-yo, allowing him to swim underwater at certain speeds and attack underwater enemies. Thanking Ned for saving them, he opens a dark portal to The Quilt world for him. Rayman and the other Soul Princes appear after Graveyard is defeated. They make the boy the Guardian of the Worlds Between and wish him pleasant dreams. Ned wakes up to thinking the adventure was just a dream until seeing his badge. ''Soul Kingdom: Klonoa ''Soul Kingdom: Crash'' Soul Kingdom: Fremd Breakers Rayman is once again accompanying the other protagonists as they investigate the bizarre Heartless activity on the planet, Terra IX. Splatoon Universoul SK Appearance Rayman portrays his earlier 2k look with the same graphics but some changes. His hair is a little more shaggy, but not as shaggy as in Rayman Origins. His shoes have a round, white front and thick yellow lines above the soles. Embedded in the back of the soles are the red spheres from his early 2k design. On the top where you usually slide your foot into a shoe are primrose triangles. Like most of the other characters, Rayman has a Human, Anthro and Mobian Form, all giving him limbs and more visible blue eyes. In Human Form, his hair parts more on the right side of his face and somewhat covers his left eye and is solid strawberry blonde with orange streaks. His torso gains short sleeves and he now sports light blue capris. It can be noted that his pupils, along with others who originate from the Glade of Dreams, are in the shape of four pointed stars. Also, his gloves are now fingerless. As a Mobian, he is a rabbit. A majority of his fur is strawberry blond with his extra, shaggy hair, area around his eyes and the two stripes and triangles on his rabbit ears orange. He even has a fluffy tail. His clothes are no different from his Human Form except that he wears closed fingered gloves and shorts. His Anthro Form is a more shoujo style of his Mobian Form in terms of looking more mature with his hair parted like in his Human Form, his ears standing up, his hoodie now a sleeveless crop top with a long sleeved, black undershirt, no gloves and his pants are dark blue jeans. Other Outfits In Soul Kingdom BEAT!, Rayman has a variety of costumes for performances, though not as many as most of the characters. *''Limbless Songster Costume'' Rayman's default attire is similar to his normal game appearance. His torso has a purple top with a red hood, but the white ring is replaced with a star. He wears yellow shoes with primrose triangle designs and hard toed white soles. His hair is flattened by a pair of white headphones with a mic and orange buttons, which are available on his other costumes. *''Street Punk Costume'' The Street Punk Costume is one of Rayman's costumes for songs in the "Actin' Like Teens" album. This is the only costume where Ray's hair is dyed: in this case brown with blue tips. The outfit consists of an unzipped black leather jacket over a sky blue and lime green t-shirt with a white collar. He doesn't wear gloves and his headphones are a black version of his white ones. His hair is flat and dyed blue and brown. He wears blue boot cut jeans and blue versions of his Origins shoes. *''RayWolf Costume'' *''Limbless Len Costume'' The Limbless Len Costume is a special DLC outfit that is available through pre-order of the game with the password, "Kagamine." This costume features Rayman dressed in the first released design of Kagamine Len. *''Limbs of Static Costume'' *''Sticky Grape Costume'' *''Brush Splash Costume'' The Brush Splash Costume is a DLC costume for Rayman in the DLC album, "Splat Splash". It is immediately available in-game. Rayman has the traditional Inkling black markings around his eyes, his eyes become purple and his hair takes the form of the tentacles, held up with a purple headband. His tentacles are dotted with different shades of purple. He dons a white t-shirt with purple paint splatters and blue jeans with purple paint strokes. His gloves are purple with missing pointer fingers. He wears dark yellow shoes with primrose on the sides and cream on the front. * Monsieur Mardi Costume Splatoon Universoul Rayman's form is the same as his DLC "Brush Splash" is his default. After completing the main story, an alternate costume can be obtained for Rayman. He loses the headband, letting the main tentacles fall to the sides of his face. Rayman wears a plum purple turtleneck with a long left sleeve and a medium right sleeve. The Squids Sisters' Callie symbol is stitched on the back. He doesn't have on any gloves. Around his waist is a magenta bandana that is tied on his left. Underneath is a pair of grey shorts with a Lum silhouette on his right "leg". His shoes are neon green loafers with dark green spots. SK Personality Rayman's personality in this series resembles more of his Rayman 3 outline than his newest. However, he still has a few childish and foolish traits from Rayman Legends. SK Abilities Rayman has all his powers from ''Rayman Nightmares''. As the Soul Prince of Shadow, the Raymai is able to control and "purify" darkness. He can also now control a semi-Nightmare Form with his hands becoming Shadow Claws. Even though his specialty is shadows, Rayman can still eject light from his fists the same with dark energy. In Splatoon Universoul, Rayman specializes in purple ink. His signature weapon is the latest in close combat, the Inking Gloves. Gallery Rayman EAZY.jpg|EAZY TIME restored - Limbless Songster Rayman EAZY TIME.jpg|EAZY TIME Rayman Actin' Like Teens.jpg|Actin's Like Teens - Street Punk Rayman Splatoon.jpg|full Brush Splash Costume (original) Splat Splash Rayman.jpg|DLC/''Splatoon Universal'' - Brush Splash/default Splatoon Rayman Icon.jpg|Rayman's profile in Splatoon Universoul Trivia *His torso is recolored to blue violet in Japan due to purple meaning death in that country. *Additionally, his Japanese voice actor in all games in the franchise is Asami Shimoda, the same voice actor for the Kagamine twins of Vocaloid. **Ironically, he sounds like Kagamine Len and most of his songs were sung by Len. *In the Japanese version, most of the central characters call him "Ray-''kun''", which is a suffix for addressing to a younger male or close male friend. The Japanese nickname is crudely wrong however, as Rayman is really the eldest of the Soul Princes by more than a 300 years. **Even after finding out his real age, his non-native friends of Gladea, especially Ratchet, still refer to him as "Ray-''kun''". *Drayke calls him "Big Bro Ray" in English and "R'Aniki" in Japanese, which "Aniki" means "big brother". *The original protagonist for SKP was Spyro the Dragon. *His last name is Moongrotto because it's the last name of his creator/mom, Betilla. *As of Rayman & Drayke: Moon Twins, Rayman is revealed to be part dream spirit from Polokus. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Protagonists Category:SK Characters Category:Rayman Category:Soul Princes Category:Males Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:Dream Galaxy Category:SK Spinoffs Category:SK: J&D Category:SK: P-P Category:SK: SF Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:SK: K Category:SK: C Category:Gladea